The present invention relates to a method and device for supporting condiment containers which contain supplemental foods such as catsup, cream, salad dressing, sauce and the like. More specifically the invention provides a universal condiment container support which is easily attached to primary food or takeout containers to promote ease in the handling, organizing and transporting of the supplemental foods.
Prior art condiment carriers and support devices generally require significant modifications of the primary food container before the support structure could be attached, thus increasing manufacturing costs. Further, some of the devices require a certain way of installing the condiment support and/or carrier making it inconvenient for users. This is especially uneconomical and undesirable in fast food service operations. Moreover, some of the prior art devices are cumbersome to store and may crowd out the food container if dispensed by the host within, for example, a takeout box. Yet another limitation of prior art condiment carriers is the fact that they can be attached only externally and do not provide options for internal attachment. In certain cases attachment of a condiment carrier internally is preferred to eliminate spillage and promote ease of handling.
Another limitation of the prior art is the fact that the condiment carrier or support is not easily adaptable to various geometric shapes. For example, prior art condiment support structures require that the container surface be either substantially flat or curvilinear and the user has to sort out/select among various types to determine which one to use with any primary food container. This means that at least two types of support structures should be stocked thus unduly increasing manufacturing and operating costs. Further, prior art support structures are rather cumbersome to use and bulky to store thus being, generally, unsuitable for fast food and takeout services.
Yet another limitation of the prior art is the lack of a condiment container or support structure which can provide more than one condiment and is easily attachable to a primary food container. Many restaurants and fast food chains prepare various menus which require different types of condiments. Therefore it is desirable to attach more than one condiment carrier to a primary food container.
Accordingly, there is need for a universal condiment support device which is easy to use while overcoming the limitations of the prior art. The present invention advantageously provides several distinguishing features structured to promote ease of use while enhancing operational efficiency and cost effectiveness.